


The Taste Of You

by pie_n_classic_rock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_n_classic_rock/pseuds/pie_n_classic_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Castiel out on a date. Simple fluff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of You

"Cas, will you go out with me?" Dean asked nervously, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. The shorter man chuckled and put his hands on either side of Dean's face. "Dean, we've been together for three months. I hope you're not just realizing this." Dean blushed and stepped back. "No, Cas, I mean on a date. We've never been on an actual date yet, and I want to take you somewhere."

And that was how Dean and Castiel ended up at a small café at the edge of town. The patron was a tall lady, seeming to be in her late fifties with wrinkles covering her face and contrasting red hair framing her cheekbones. "What can I do for you boys today?" she drawled in a thick Southern accent.

Castiel had been looking down at his hands timidly and playing with his fingers. Dean nudged his shin lightly under the table with his foot, and Cas looked up. "I-I'll have a caramel frap and a chocolate croissant." The patron, _Bernice_ , Dean noted as he looked at her shiny name tag, nodded and hastily scribbled down the order, then looked at Dean expectantly. "I'll just have a black coffee, thanks," he smiled up at the woman. She nodded and went back to the counters to begin their drinks.

Dean and Castiel stared into each other's eyes in the silence of the empty coffee shop, all alone except for Bernice and the whir of the blender. They say eyes are the window to the soul. Dean often joked that Castiel had claimed his soul, and maybe that was why they looked at each other so much. It was probably obnoxious to others, or just plain weird to those who didn't know about their relationship.

Dean felt fingers reach for his, the warm touch bringing a smile to his face. He folded his hands together with Castiel's under the table and rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Cas's hands. Castiel's hands were smooth like silk, in contrast to Dean's, which were rough and calloused from years of mechanical work with his father.

His father. That was someone he didn't want to think about anymore. He had disowned Dean as soon as he came out as bisexual, and Castiel had found him sitting on a park bench, alone and cold. Castiel was the only one there for him to pick up the pieces. Dean thought of him as his angel sent from the heavens to save him.

A quiet voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Dean, you okay?" "Yeah, don't worry about it. I was just thinking about things with my dad." Castiel frowned and gripped his hands tighter. "Dean. Your dad is out of the picture now. He's the one who left you, and that was his choice. All that matters is us. Okay?"

Dean nodded, giving Castiel a bright smile. The waitress came back to the table with their coffee's and food, and they both thanked her. The two sat in companionable silence, Dean occasionally stealing a bite of Castiel's croissant. Throughout the time they rested, they found themselves leaning closer to each other over the booth table.

More staring. _Damn_ , Dean thought. _I'm never going to get tired of this_. He leaned forward to place his forehead against Castiel's and they both slowly turned their heads until their lips slotted together like pieces of a puzzle.

"I love you," they both said in unison. Dean chuckled and licked his lips. All he could think about was the taste of the coffee, the chocolate, but most of all, the taste of Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my best friend Kaitlyn for giving me this prompt and encouraging me to write it. <3


End file.
